


you already know

by cjcjc



Series: my best friend's brother [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is 18, M/M, Smut, bill is 19 going on 20, dipper is also clueless, will is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjcjc/pseuds/cjcjc
Summary: Will can't read between the lines but neither can Dipper.Bill comes in to give some clarity.





	1. we were just good friends

**Author's Note:**

> told myself to keep it as a one shot and my hand slipped
> 
> enjoyyyyy✨

Dipper is pissed out of his head. He can tell by the way his feet don't seem to obey him and he finds himself in the center of the crowd more often than not. Will is worriedly trailing after him and has a tentative hand floating above his shoulder just in case he falls.

Dipper feels great.

He finds himself back at the drinks table and Will sternly says, "No."

"Why?" Dipper whines and tries to grab a plastic cup but instead knocks the stack over.

Will sighs and gently guides him away, "You're already drunk and I don't want you to get sick in my car."

He drags Dipper to the couch. "C'mon Will we're not even dancing," Dipper complains and tugs back at Will's hand.

Surprisingly for someone drunk and on the edge of coherency, Dipper manages to force Will to the center where people are dancing. Dipper vaguely recognises it as American Boy by Estelle and tries to get Will to sway to it.

Will somehow manages to look more flushed than Dipper despite being completely sober, but the way Dipper is grinning back at him makes his stiff shoulders relax. "Take me on a trip I'd like to go someday," Dipper slurs enthusiastically swinging his hips and throwing his hands in the air.

Will's laughing and joining Dipper's strange drunk dance and feels the weight of anxiety leave his chest. They dance until the song finishes with the intro of Despacito beginning to blast from the speakers. "You're having fun!" Dipper almost squeals, Mabel would be proud.

He stumbles towards the corridor where it's a little more quiet, Dipper doesn't know why but he thinks Will had something to do with it. "We were having fun," Dipper mumbles and Will only laughs.

"You need water," Will states firmly and heads to the kitchen to get him a glass.

"Thanks," Dipper mumbles taking a sip. "I'm so glad you here."

Will looks surprised and brushes back a strand of platinum blond hair from his eyes. He gets reminded of Bill. "Why?"

"You look out for me and don't get into 'who can get the most drunk' competitions like Mabel does." Dipper's head is spinning.

"I'm the designated driver, that's why." His nose looks too familiar, Dipper thinks. In his hazy mind he can almost see the same nose grazing the grey area between his groin and his stomach; he swallows thickly.

"But still," Dipper persists trying to stop intrusive thoughts of stolen kisses and longing stares. "You're too nice to me."

Will smiles, he never smirks and the corners of his mouth are never sharp. His eyes are blue and always welcoming, never brash or challenging that would cause a spark deep inside Dipper's chest. "It's because you're my friend." Dipper's too drunk to process that Will's voice became tight.

"You're my best friend," Dipper corrects and tightens his grip on the glass.

Will takes a step closer towards him and places an assuring hand on his shoulder. Soft and warm, it grounded him. "Are you alright, Dipper? You look like you're about to be sick," he has that stupid worried look on his face again.

"I'm fine," Dipper bats his hand away. "Just thinking."

He walks to the kitchen and drops the glass in the sink. "About what?" Will's standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He has his arms around his torso, almost protective as if Dipper was about to attack him.

 _Your brother_. "I don't know man," Dipper laughs breathlessly and runs a hand through his hair.

Will looks like he doesn't believe it but he doesn't press. It's Dipper's turn to worry, why is Will being like this? "You okay?" He asks and walks towards Will who's looking at the kitchen tiles.

"Yeah," he replies although he has a hard crease formed in between his brows.

"You know you can tell me anything," Dipper says starting to sober up quickly.

"No I can't," Will declares bitterly.

Dipper suddenly surges up to him and wraps his arms around him. "You wanna talk?" He suggests but Will pushes at his chest and walks away. "Wait, Will!"

He walks upstairs with Dipper behind him. It's much quieter upstairs, quiet enough to hear the way his heart is thumping. Dipper sits next to Will on the bed he finds him on. "Did I drink too much?" Dipper asks but can't get a reaction out of him. "Ignoring me won't solve the problem, I'll sit here until you talk to me."

Will sighs and turns to look at Dipper. "I don't know how to say this," Will's biting at his lip and tugging at his hair.

Dipper leans forward to grab Will's hand out of his hair and tell him not to do that.

Will leans forward to kiss him.

-

Dipper can't sleep. His head spins everytime he lies down and the alcohol keeps swishing around in his stomach. He sits up and hugs his knees to his chest. He fucked up badly.

Suddenly he hears small rasping knocks on his window and ignores it, he's grown used to the tree branches scaring him like that. The rasping knocks persist and he turns his head to find pebbles flying towards the window through the slit of his curtains.

He pads over to it and finds Bill in his garden with a handful of small stones that look like they were stolen from his mom's flower pot. He's had a haircut and it makes Dipper's mouth water. He grins at him and Dipper can't help that smile that creeps up on his face. He slides the window open, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to pay my favourite Pines a visit," Bill replies and drops the stones back into the pot.

"You're not going to be the favourite when you wake my parents up," Dipper scolds.

Bill solves the problem by scaling Dipper's tree and climbing into his bedroom. "Am I the favourite now?" He taunts and Dipper punches him lightly in the chest.

"I'm not in the mood Bill," Dipper states and slumps down into his bed. "I fucked up."

Bill cocks his head and slinks next to Dipper. "What happened?"

"Will kissed me," he blurts out and wonders if he's still drunk. "I didn't kiss back, I-I hurt him."

"Kid, you can't help the fact that you don't like Will," this time Dipper picks up on the way Bill's voice pitches around his brother's name. "It's not the end of the world."

"He's my best friend and I hurt him," Dipper snaps. "He's your brother, aren't you going to be a little bit sympathetic?"

Bill's jaw clenches and Dipper curls his hands into fists. Suddenly Dipper is pushed back into his bed with his legs splayed on either side of Bill's hips. "Do you want me to make you feel better?" He has his nose buried in Dipper's neck.

Dipper swallows. "Yes please."

He can feel Bill smile against his neck before he's nipping and sucking at the skin. Bill tugs at the hem of Dipper's shirt and he obligingly lifts his arms up so Bill can slip his shirt off before his mouth is back on Dipper's skin.

Dipper grinds his hips upwards because Bill is moving so slow but he's already so hard. They haven't done this in a while. "Easy kid," Bill teases and reaches down to palm Dipper through his shorts. "I'll get there in a moment."

"You're an asshole," Dipper says but works towards Bill's hand anyway. Bill retaliates by sucking too hard on Dipper's neck warranting a yelp. "Bill!"

He leans back and laughs, Dipper has a hand over where Bill's mouth was, _fuck that's going to leave a mark_. "Oops," Bill says smugly and all Dipper can think is _asshole_ but that's quickly replaced as he's being pinned down again.

Bill kisses him and Dipper hums as he happily kisses back. Bill's hands wander over him, making Dipper squirm under his touch as he caresses his ribs and pinches his nipples.

Dipper has both hands on the hem of Bill's shirt and they break apart so he can slip it over his head before Bill's back on his mouth. He kisses him like he's water and he's not drunk for days. Bill's body is warm on top of his and Dipper's head swims, he loves him.

Bill. Will's brother, his brain helpfully supplies. Dipper thinks there must've been a shift in his mood because Bill moves away, "You're thinking again."

"I'm not!" Dipper protests but Bill looks incredulous. "Maybe a little."

"A little is a whole lot when I'm trying to fuck you," Bill says bluntly and punctuates his sentence by squeezing Dipper's erection through his shorts.

Dipper tries not to whine. "I can't help it."

"I'm going to make sure you won't be thinking, I'm going to make you forget."

Bill leans forward and tugs Dipper's shorts down freeing his hard dick looking flushed under the moonlight seeping through the window. "Commando?" He teases and Dipper shoots him an unimpressed look.

He throws the shorts to the side and rolls one of Dipper's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. His free hand slides down and starts to slide up and down Dipper's shaft. "Bill, please," Dipper keens.

"What?" He smirks, the corner of his lip tugging into a sharp smile.

"I need more," Dipper pleads and Bill flicks his thumb over the head of Dipper's cock, thumb slipping at the precum.

Bill hums thoughtfully but only moves forward to soothe the nipple he'd been playing with, with his tongue. Circling the nub with the tip of his tongue and speeding up the rhythm of the hand jerking Dipper off.

"Bill stop fucking around," Dipper hisses.

He only hums again and sucks harder. "Bill," Dipper sounds breathless and it only encourages him to work his hand faster. "Bill, Bill I can't."

Bill takes his hand off without warning and works the button on his jeans. "You're a jerk," Dipper states propping himself up on his elbows, he was _so close._

Bill shrugs his shoulders and shucks his jeans and boxers off in one go. He playfully pinches Dipper's nipple before moving down and swallowing his dick in one swift motion, his nose bumping Dipper's stomach. Dipper gasps surprised and grips Bill's newly cropped hair.

They both hear a wooden floorboard creak dangerously close outside Dipper's closed door. Bill looks up at Dipper who shoots him a warning look and holds his finger up to his lips gesturing him to be quiet.

This only encourages Bill.

He sucks harshly and Dipper bites on his thumb to avoid any noise slipping out. Bill was skilfully moving up and down his length, keeping him constantly trapped in his hot and wet mouth. Without warning Bill reaches under and gently rolls Dipper's balls in his palm, this has Dipper gasping and earns Bill both hands in his hair, tugging and pulling in desperation.

Bill keeps up with his relentless pace, shamelessly producing crude noises as Dipper bit his lip in an effort to not groan out loud. "B-Bill," Dipper hisses and is quickly cut off by a punched groan as he comes into Bill's mouth.

Bill softly tugs at his balls and works him through the aftershocks before pulling off. Dipper's catching his breath as Bill goes to Dipper's bottom drawer and sticks his hand into the back as far as it could go. His fingers wrap around the bottle, pulls it out and shuts the drawer quietly.

He clambers onto the bed and kneels in front of Dipper, "Round two?"

Dipper's eyes widen, he's never gone twice in one go. "What?"

Bill's voice drops, "I want to make you forget and I'm going to make sure of that."

Dipper sheepishly gets on all fours and he knows if he were to turn around and look at Bill, he'd look like the smuggest bastard on the planet. He hears the bottle click open. Bill leans over and presses a chaste kiss on the back of Dipper's neck before prodding at his entrance. "Don't forget to keep quiet, kid."

"I won't," Dipper hisses as Bill starts to fuck one finger in and out of him.

It's not long before he introduces the second one and Dipper is contentedly moving his hips back. "Eager," Bill comments and pushes down on his prostate earning a gasp.

Bill scissors him open and Dipper feels heat return to his gut. "You ready, kid?"

"Make me forget."

That's all Bill needed before slowly sliding in until he reached his hilt. He settles into a leisurely pace that has his dick grazing Dipper's prostate, it's enough to make Dipper hard again.

"Fuck," Dipper grits out and Bill hushes him.

He then presses a hand between Dipper's shoulder blades and presses Dipper's face into the matress. "Be quiet." Bill orders.

Dipper braces himself as Bill works his speed up, gripping his hips as Bill fucks into him. "Nngh," Dipper moans against the mattress.

Bill's sliding out almost completely before snapping his hips back in and it has Dipper's head swimming. He reaches under and starts to pump Dipper's cock. "Already so wet again," Bill pants as his thumb plays with Dipper's slit, dribbling precum.

Dipper muffles his groans by pushing his face into a pillow, he's helpless gripping onto his sheets as Bill's thrusts become shorter and harder. His thighs tremble and he can hear Bill grunting in effort behind him. Bill's hand retreats to Dipper's hips, "Fuck, Dipper you feel s-so good," he's panting as his thrusts become erratic.

Dipper purposefully clenches around him as he sends Bill over the edge, spilling inside him. He stays in Dipper as he recovers from his high. Bill then slips out and Dipper uncomfortably shifts his knees. He's still hard.

Bill plants a soft kiss on the back of his thigh before inserting two fingers into Dipper. He's rocking back into Bill's hand, and whimpering. Bill experimentally prods a third finger and Dipper answers by eagerly moving his hips back. Cum dribbles down his thigh and Bill laps it up warranting a shudder from Dipper.

He wraps a hand around Dipper's swollen dick as he begins to pick pace and presses on Dipper's prostate. "Bill," Dipper's panting as he keeps rocking back into him.

"Such a good boy," Bill coos matching the paces. "Look at the way you're spread for me."

Bill presses the tip of his tongue around Dipper's hole and his thighs shake as he comes hard. He muffledly cries out Bill's name as Bill works him through his after shocks a second time.

Dipper drops his hips and Bill removes his fingers with a wet squelch. "You okay?"

"Amazing," Dipper answers regaining his breath. "A bit gross but wow."

-

Dipper wakes up feeling sated with a slight headache, nothing too bad. He stretches his limbs and tries not to feel good about the soreness in his hips.

He strolls downstairs and sets out cereal to eat. Halfway through his breakfast the doorbell rings. Dipper gets up to open it.

"Can we talk?"


	2. the paint peels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Dipper both have something to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to update this for another week but here we are
> 
> Enjoy✨

"Can we talk?"

Will has his shoulders scrunched up making him look impossibly small in his baby blue hoodie and he almost looks ashamed, trying to hide behind the hair falling over his eyes; Dipper suddenly feels guilt roll over him in heavy waves.

"Uh," Dipper contemplates but Will looks like he's ready to bolt. "Sure."

Will timidly trails after Dipper who heads towards the kitchen, it almost mirrors the events from last night. He takes his bowl from the counter and leaves it in the sink to take care of it later.

Will has always been quiet but Dipper doesn't like this, it's tense and awkward and he resists the urge to run out of his own home.

Dipper turns and Will's leaning by his counter avoiding his gaze. "What do you wanna talk about?" Dipper starts softly and walks towards his friend.

"Last night." Will answers hesitantly and shoves his shaking fingers into the pockets of his hoodie.

Dipper cringes as he swallows the lump in his throat. "Will I'm sorry."

He laughs bitterly, "Why are you apologising? I messed it up."

"It's not your fault," Dipper says reassuringly taking a step towards Will. "You can't help your feelings."

Will abruptly tilts his head and lifts his brow, he's staring at something on Dipper. Did he have a stain? "What're you looking at?" Dipper looks down and inspects his shirt.

Will purses his lips together in a thin line, and looks away, Dipper thinks they've returned to square one after he was doing so well. What could've possibly set him off? "Will," Dipper offers softly. "What's wrong? Talk to me, I don't want to make you feel worse."

Will wordlessly points at Dipper's neck and it jogs his brain's memory. _Fuck you Bill you asshole_. Dipper's hand flies over the spot, "Ah shit, that was a-an accident."

"How do you accidentally get a lovebite Dipper?" He asks rhetorically, he sounds hurt and Dipper can't fathom why.

"It happens?"

Will tugs at the strings of his hoodie, "I thought I was ready to talk to you but I'll come back when I-I've," his voice tightens painfully, "g-got my t-thoughts together."

Dipper scrambles over and grabs his wrist. "No Will you aren't avoiding me, I want to fix this." Dipper pleads but Will's bottom lip is trembling.

"A-are you seeing someone Dipper?" Will blurts out.

"No? Kind of?" Dipper's heart starts to hammer in his chest. "It's complicated." _Super fucking complicated because me and your brother have been screwing for nearly a year_.

"You didn't tell me?" Will's voice breaks and Dipper thinks he can hear his heart shatter too.

"It was a one time thing," Dipper blatantly lies and feels suffocated. "I didn't think it'd be important."

"I tell you everything," Will mumbles and blinks rapidly his eyes becoming glassy.

"Will it doesn't matter, honestly."

"Yes it does, it matters a hell of a lot to me." He takes a step back and Dipper panics thinking he's going to leave him.

"This isn't what you came here to talk about," Dipper changes the topic but Will looks adamant about the lovebite on Dipper's neck.

"Because I wasn't expecting you to get laid after last night." Will's voice holds a venom Dipper hasn't heard before.

Dipper doesn't want to lose his best friend but it seems that he always chooses the wrong words, incorrect pauses and misleading tones. He wants to get angry at Will for being so accusatory, for trying to pry information out of him but can't bring himself to. Dipper's in the wrong and he knows it.

"Will please."

"D-Dipper," Will takes in a shuddering breath. "I've liked you since ninth grade and never had the balls to tell you or make a move," his shoulders start to shake now and Dipper feels like he's about to cry. "B-but I hope they make you happy."

Will tries to offer a watery smile but his bottom lip trembles too much. He hiccups out a "I'll see you around."

Dipper doesn't say anything and only dumbly stares at him.

Will leaves and Dipper sinks down onto his kitchen floor as he hears the car engine fade away.

-

Dipper feels worn out. He ran straight back upstairs after the conversation and cried until his voice ran out. Mabel's spent the last hour hugging him, handing him tissues and collecting glasses of water. He manged to warble out the story to her while trying to avoid the Bill situation because that would've made matters worse or complicated, or both.

She doesn't say anything and allows Dipper to cry out on her shoulder and rub circles into his back. Dipper thinks he doesn't deserve any of it.

When Dipper's reduced to hiccups he asks if he could be left alone. "You sure Dipdop?" She asks and cards her fingers through his curly hair. "I don't want to leave you alone like this."

"I'm going to take a shower," he sniffles and rubs at his nose. "I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not!" Mabel exclaims and jabs his chest. "Look you guys just need time apart to heal and then be best friends again."

"I don't think he would want to be friends with me," Dipper presses his palms into his eyes. "You should've seen his face Mabes, I think I'd feel better if I kicked a puppy than see Will's face like that."

"You'll be fine, you guys always turn out fine."

Dipper takes a shower and changes into jeans and Bill's tacky yellow jumper that he hides into the back of his closet. He inhales deeply, sinking into the familiar scent, it almost makes him feel better. Almost.

He considers visiting Will but doesn't know what to say. How on earth was he going to fix this?

His phone buzzes and he glances at the name that flashes up. Sunshine. "Hello?" Dipper's voice comes out a bit shaky.

"Hey kid," Bill's voice is soft and all he wants to do is grab him through the phone and hug him. "I heard what happened, you alright?"

"No." Dipper feels his heart sink back down. "I really fucked up Bill."

He hears him shuffle through the phone. "Kid it's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

"Will saw the lovebite you left behind you jerk," Dipper tries to say it playfully but his voice wavers. "I had to bullshit so hard and it, it just got messy."

"Oh fuck," Bill blurts. "Shit I'm sorry Dipper."

"Was bound to happen," Dipper sighs and combs his hair with his hand. "What're we going to do?"

Bill falls quiet. "I'm not quite sure Pinetree."

Dipper's heart skips painfully, Bill's nickname for him was only used when he wanted to let him down gently or if he was feeling particularly affectionate.

"Should we tell him?" Dipper grips the phone tighter.

"He's really beat up after your argument."

"Don't remind me," Dipper lifts his knees up to his chest. "Are we just going to keep it hidden then?"

"I think that's the best way forward Pinetree," Bill says thickly.

"Oh, sure." Dipper doesn't know what to say.

Bill shifts again. "Do you want me to come over? I've got a spare hour before training."

Forty minutes later Bill's clutching onto Dipper's hips as he holds onto Bill's shoulders with his head thrown back and his flush disappearing down into Bill's yellow jumper. "F-fuck," Dipper pants, he regrets showering beforehand because beads of sweat are rolling down his back making the jumper stick to him.

"You look so good like this," Bill purrs and nips at Dipper's exposed throat before tugging at his hair to bare more of his neck.

Dipper gasps and Bill's thrusting up nudging at his prostate making him keen. "G-God," is all Dipper can manage.

Bill lets go of his hair to cup his face gently. "God is the last person I want to be mentioned while I'm screwing you, kid."

Dipper retaliates by clenching around him tightly and only spurs Bill to jerk his hips up harder and faster. "Yes Bill, _please_ , please Bill," Dipper starts to chant as he digs his nails into Bill's shoulders.

"You got a mouth on you even during sex," Bill quips tugging on Dipper's neglected erection. "C'mon kid, you going to come or not?"

Dipper's desperately sliding up and down Bill's cock before crying out his name and spilling over his fist and on his stomach.

Bill steadies himself by holding onto Dipper's hips again as he keeps working in his relentless pace. Dipper's softly whining at the sensitivity and leans forward to bite on the crook of Bill's neck. He groans loudly sending a shudder down Dipper's spine, his hips jerk shakily into Dipper and he's coming.

Dipper licks over the spot where he'd bitten Bill and laughs softly. "That's new."

Bill responds by rolling his hips.

Dipper not-so-gracefully removes himself to plop to the side and Bill gets up to roll off the condom, tying it and throwing it away. "Your jumper's not going to smell like you anymore," Dipper frowns and takes off the garment that was clinging onto him.

"It was worth it." Bill gets changed into his shorts and fumbles in his bag for his shirt.

Dipper lazily shoves a leg into his jeans. "I'm going to have to wear a smelly sweaty jumper, no thanks to you."

Bill grabs it from the bed. "There, I solved your problem."

Dipper shoots him a glare and Bill covers it by throwing his sports hoodie at him. It's red, on the left of the chest imprinted in white lettering is B CIPHER and on the back is a logo of an eagle from his team. "Better?" Bill cocks an eyebrow and Dipper grins at him so widely it makes his chest go funny. He distantly thinks he might have angina around the boy.

"Lots," Dipper presses it to his face, it's soft and smells more like Bill than the yellow one did.

Bill has his duffel bag on his shoulder and looks at him expectantly. "I'll talk to you after training, okay?"

Dipper nods and Bill leans forward. "Just text me if you feel bothered, okay?"

"You're going to be late," Dipper reminds him because he was getting too soppy, and Bill presses a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"See you around, kid."

It reminds him of Will's downtrodden face before he left the house. Dipper decides, he needs to do something.

-

Dipper raises his finger over the doorbell before dropping it again. He did drive here and it seems that all his courage had drained on the way. He bites his bottom lip, shuts his eyes and stabs the doorbell. He hears a muffled ring from the inside and tries not to regret the decision instantly.

A minute feels like forever and it gives him more than enough time to persuade and dissuade him from staying. A minute later Will answers the door. "Oh, hi Dipper."

"Will," Dipper says firmly. "I have something to confess."


	3. i could never make him love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will realises he lost the race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this here
> 
> (ps no smut I became too emotional)

Will Cipher was never the type to step out of line. He was reserved and often kept to himself while his older brother took every opportunity to break out of his limits. The only time he had ever applied this to himself was through academia.

Once he discovered how easy and natural it was to process information, he soaked everything up like a sponge. The next thing he knew a boy in his physics class approached him and asked, "Hey man, Will right?"

He looked up and nodded dumbly. Will recognised the boy, he was Mabel's twin brother and was acknowledged by a nickname he couldn't muster up. They shared the same nose albeit Dipper's was a red shade darker than the rest of his face. He had chocolate coloured curls that matched his big round eyes which only made him look younger and more innocent.

"Well, uh I heard you're pretty good at physics and I was wondering if you could help me? With the homework?" The boy clutched onto his book harder and looked so nervously awkward that Will nearly became awkward too. "I just don't want to get detention because I'm behind in this class."

"Y-yeah, sure." Will stammered and internally reprimanded himself. First impressions was a failure.

"Great," the boy beamed and shifted the book to his chest. "Are you okay with Friday?"

"Um," Will felt his face flame up, Friday was in three days. "We can go to the library after school? If-if that's okay with you."

The boy laughed but not condescendingly, something eased in Will's chest. "You're a lifesaver, see you there dude!"

He brushed his hair back before waving goodbye and it struck Will. "See you then, Dipper."

A year later, Will can still vividly recall ninth grade and the night he knew. They were at Dipper's house and sat on the balcony, the sky was clear and littered with stars with the full moon providing the spotlight.

"Do you think we'll see the Big Dipper from here?" Dipper asked, his knees pulled up to his chest and wearing his navy blue hoodie.

Will laughed and sent ripples across the hot chocolate he was nursing. "If we were in Australia then maybe."

Dipper bent over to grab the near forgotten hot chocolate to warm his hands up. "Maybe we should visit sometime."

Will eyes widened at the idea and he turned to look at Dipper who was gazing up at the sky. With his head tilted back, the curls that covered his birthmark had moved ever so slightly for the constellation on his forehead to peek through. For a passing moment Will thought to himself that Dipper belonged with the sky.

A sinking feeling developed in his stomach as his chest tightened with a familiar emotion. Heat blossomed from between his ribs and spread out to touch his fingertips and he knew.

"Yeah we should," Will agreed and took a sip of the hot cocoa.

Dipper turned his head to shoot him a grin. "We really should."

-

Will thinks this is the last thing he really needs but God be damned if he was going to let the opportunity slip from his fingers again.

"Do you want to come in?" He asks almost blearily.

Dipper looks at him sadly and Will's chest tightens but he pushes it away. "If you want me to."

He answers by leading him to the living room.

They both sit on the couch with an unfamiliar distance between them. Will feels sick with the notion of whatever Dipper's going to confess alongside the rejection. Hope still bubbles underneath his skin.

He's wearing the old navy blue hoodie he used to live in during ninth and most of tenth grade. Will wistfully stares at it with nostalgia.

"Will," Dipper's voice breaks him out of his trance. "I know you're not going to take this well, but I'm going to say this now before it gets bad."

Will doesn't say anything and gestures for Dipper to continue. "I just want to say I'm really sorry, I've been a massive dick and I completely understand if you never want to be friends with me again."

His stomach churns and wraps a protective arm around his waist. Will doesn't like where this is going and resists the urge to push Dipper away.

"Will, I just want you to know that I never took you for granted. We're best friends and you know that, physics dream team, yeah?" Dipper tries to joke but all Will can coax out is a half hearted grimace.

-

"Woo physics dream team does it again!" Dipper hooted and waved the A+ on their project in Mabel's face.

"It's not my fault you two are nerds," she taunted.

"It's your fault for not taking advantage of Grunkle Ford's unknown illegal technology," Dipper retorted and Will laughed.

"Whatever nerd," Mabel repeated playfully and started to head upstairs. "Don't stay up too late doing maths problems!"

"Maths," Dipper scoffed. "Conspiracy theories?"

Will grinned at him wildly, "Which one?"

Dipper started to reassemble the couch pillows to ensure comfort for their marathon. "Your favourite one of course, to celebrate your brains behind the project."

Will felt the praise lift his heart and tried not to look at Dipper in awe. "You're too kind to me Little Dip."

"Hey," Dipper threw a pillow at him. "If you call me that we're watching Ducktective instead."

They settled onto the couch with the biggest blanket they could find wrapped around their shoulders. Five hours into the marathon Will felt Dipper become heavy against him. "Dipper?" He whispered and received no reply.

He turned his head to find Dipper's eyes shut and his jaw slack. Will snorted and fixed them so that they were both comfortable and Dipper's head wouldn't roll around so much on his shoulder.

"Goodnight little Dip."

-

"I don't know how to say this."

Will continues to blankly stare at him. "Just say it," are the words he utters for the first time since Dipper started to ramble.

"I met this guy, nearly a year ago." Will tries not to wince and crams down the feeling that climbs up his throat. "We really hit it off after we did uh, stuff?"

"Stuff?" Will asks incredulously.

"You know," Dipper vaguely gestures with his hands. "Stuff."

"Oh."

"Well uh, we kept meeting up in secret because I didn't want anyone to know and he didn't really want anyone to know but I _kinda_ didn't realise that it would hurt you."

"It's my fault for not telling you Dipper, you didn't know it was going to affect me." Will corrects trying to withhold the bitterness.

Dipper's face scrunches up, "Will I did know it was going to affect you, I just didn't realise how long we were going to keep it up."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry Will but the guy I've been seeing is your brother, Bill."

-

Will never felt second best to his brother. He knew what Bill was like, he turned everything into a game, a race, anything where there would be a winner and a loser.

He turned up to all his games and took the team photos if the coach wanted to be in it, but he never was jealous of it. What did he need that Bill had anyway?

Will didn't care for sports, he didn't care about winning, he was going to take things his way and in his pace. However he felt somewhat relieved that he and Bill diverged on different paths to specialise, he wouldn't be able to handle Bill breathing down his neck twice as much.

He could handle his dad talking to the phone with other relatives about Bill this and Bill that.

He could handle his mum spending a bit more on those spikes Bill wanted and the lightest running shoes.

He could handle being known as 'Bill's little brother' or more conveniently the useless Cipher.

He could handle being 'accidentally' pushed into lockers or walls to see if he could prove that he was related to the one and only Bill Cipher. To see if he had the strength to fight back.

He could handle it all.

Will would grin and bear it with his only outlet being learning and receiving praise from teachers and his parents. He'd be lying if Dipper wasn't there too.

But this, for the first time in his life he can't puff his chest out and discard the bad later on, because Dipper's sitting in front of him, eyes scanning nervously for Will's reaction. His hands fiddle with apprehension and his foot doesn't stop tapping.

Conflicting emotions burst in Will's chest, the betrayal simmers underneath the bile of rejection clogging up his lungs and throat.

"Bill?" Is all he can mumble out.

Dipper only nods forlornly. Will takes a sharp inhale.

"I'm so stupid."

"No you're not," Dipper objects.

"A year? And I didn't notice?" His voice starts to shake and he hates himself for it. "God I'm such a fucking idiot!"

Dipper flinches as Will presses his palms to his eyes. "Will I'm sorry."

"I need some time to think."

-

"You know," Bill drawled and leaned against his bedroom doorframe somewhat obnoxiously. "I keep seeing this friend of yours around."

"Go away." Will ordered and bent closer towards his work. Dipper's slanted writing on the flash cards only made the situation worse.

"If I didn't know any better," Bill continued ignoring Will's imperative. "Then my little brother William has a crush."

"Do not." Will grumbled and flipped over another one of Dipper's flash cards. He hoped by ignoring Bill he might magically disappear but whether or not you gave Bill the attention he craved, he'd still do what he wanted to do in the first place.

In a single swift motion Will's phone was grabbed from his desk and Bill dropped a "Bye!" before sprinting out his room.

"Bill!" Will shouted and raced after him but Bill had already locked himself in the bathroom. "You're a fucking jerk, open up!"

Bill was eerily quiet on the other side and Will pounded against the door with his fist. "You don't even know my code so open up." he rattled on the door handle.

"Your wallpaper's cute," Bill teased and Will felt his face flush.

He knew what the picture was. It was from Dipper's birthday, they had a small get-together at the beach and Mabel had taken the photo of them in front of the sunset. They both had one arm wrapped around each other and wore crappy straw hula skirts that Mabel thought would be hilarious.

"Have fun getting anywhere else but my wallpaper."

He heard the unmistakable click of his phone unlocking and Bill sniggered.

"How do you know my passcode?!" Will screeched and returned to banging on the door again.

Bill only laughed again. "Lucky guess, ooh boy! You got a snapchat from ... Lil Dip?"

"Don't open it!"

"Too late, he sent you a dick pic, he's got a pretty cock."

" _Bill_!" Will felt his face heat up as he tried not to imagine Dipper with his pretty cock. "Open the door asshole."

"I'm joking, he asked if you wanted a blowie."

"Bill I swear to God, I'm going to unhinge this door even if it means I have to unscrew everything."

"Jokes aside, he actually asked when the maths was in for."

Will stopped, they had maths homework due two weeks on Thursday, did Bill actually open his snapchat?

"Bill open the door, _please_." Will pleaded and nearly dropped when Bill unexpectedly opened the door because he was leaning against it.

"You're welcome." He pressed the phone to Will's chest. "Lil Dip's cute by the way."

He wandered back to his room and Will was about to get extremely pissed off when a Snapchat notification took his attention.

It was from Dipper.

It was a selfie, he was wearing his reading glasses and his hair was sticking in all directions quite evident he'd just taken a nap. The message had said: 'Oh ahah thanks, hope you gave Williamo his phone back'

He could only wonder what Bill had sent.  
-

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but I-I need some time to think."

Dipper lunges forward and traps Will into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I should've told you."

"I'll talk to you later," Will mumbles, his throat tightening as he inhales the scent of Bill's cologne.

He had spent time with him after this morning and before they met again in the late afternoon. His gut sinks with the idea of it.

Will takes Dipper to the door and doesn't watch him drive off.


End file.
